It's time to let it go, go out and start again
by xskymapx
Summary: Stiles broke up with Malia and she's falling apart. When Stiles is avoiding her, Malia is trying to fing The Desert Wolf, but she has no idea how dangerous it is, especially, when The Dread Doctors are in her way.


Chapter one

When the person you have always trusted leaves you, the world starts to fall apart. All you feel is emptiness. You feel void. Malia felt prostrate when Stiles broke up with her. He said that she doesn't trust him enough. He said that he needs a break. He said that anything between them doesn't exist anymore. Why? She didn't know. She was always there for him. Malia supported Stiles in every way she could. But, obviously, he didn't think it was enough. Now, Malia tried to hide the pain with anger. She was concentrated on finding her mother – The Desert Wolf – and killing her for good.

No one knew what she's up to. No one needed to. Eventually everybody will find out about it. In this case, Malia decided that she will leave Beacon Hills and never come back. Every corner in this town was filled with sad memories. Every building remembered her Stiles. She couldn't fall apart so easily. She needed to stay strong and then get out of this stupid town. Of this town, where her hear was broken the first time.

"Malia?" soft, girly voice reached werecoyote's ears and she flinched a bit.

"Huh? Oh, Kira… What are you doing here? It's pretty late," Malia said impassively and turned her head to the fox.

"I was going home, but then I saw you sitting in the park all alone at this time. I was wondering if you're okay," Kira was worried. She always was concerned about the others even if she had her own problems. She was a kind person and she definitely didn't deserve having all those fox problems which have overtaken her now.

"Right. I'm okay. You can go," Malia didn't wanted to talk. She had nothing to say. "Do you want me to escort you?"

"No, I don't want to bother you. I see that you're thinking about something. Stiles, maybe? I heard what happened. I'm sorry, Malia…"

"Don't. I'm okay," cold Malia's voice didn't let Kira finish her apologies. "It just didn't worked out for us. It happens. I won't die just because some boy of my school dumped me."

"Oh, okay then… He was asking Scott about you, by the way, but I guess you're not interested in that, " Kira sighed standing near the bench where Malia was sitting.

"He? Let me guess. He was celebrating that he got rid of psycho werecoyote with anger issues?" Malia ironically smiled. "Well, I can clap."

"No, I think he said he kinda misses you…" the fox bit her lip nervously. "And do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you miss him?"

Malia frowned. She missed Stiles. A lot. But she was too haughty to admit it so she laughed quietly and shook her head.

"I? Miss him? You got to be kidding me. I mean, yeah, he was my boyfriend, but he wasn't all my life or something. I'm not so pathetic, you know," she rolled her eyes. "Go home, Kira. It's Beacon Hills. You never know what creatures are walking around us in the night time."

"Hm… Right. You should go home too. Text me when you'll be at home, okay? See you later, coyote," Kira smiled and turned around. She walked towards her home, leaving Malia all alone in the darkness.

The weather was cold and Malia curled up into her jacked tighter. The wind was blowing and girl's hair was on her face. She thought she heard something, but after a moment it was clear that it was only the wind.

"I'm going nuts," she thought and giggled of herself. It was time for her to go home, so she slowly got up and started walking. It was unusually cold and Malia sighed. She was wearing shorts, a blouse and a leather jacket. It was not really the best outfit for this weather. Anyway, she kept on walking, until she stopped. Now her ears didn't lie. There was a sound. It was like steps, but at the same moment that sound was voiceless. Malia started hearing some static and squeaking sounds. It was clear who was there. The Dread Doctors. It had to be them. The fear went through Malia's body as she started running automatically. Through the bushes, benches, other obstacles. But it was pointless. The Dread Doctors always find their target, so when Malia smashed into one of them and everything went black, Malia surmised to think that she will definitely die this time.


End file.
